leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mana
thumb|241px|A barra de Vida, colorizada de verde, e a barra de Mana, colorizada de azul. Mana é o recurso de alguns campeões, necessário para a maioria de suas habilidades. A quantidade de mana é representada por uma barra azul abaixo da barra verde de vida e com dois números ( # / # ) em seu centro. O primeiro é a quantidade de mana atual e o segundo se refere ao máximo de mana que se consegue armazenar. Mana regenera ao passar do tempo e essa taxa pode ser incrementada com talentos e itens. No nível 18, o alcance da quantia de mana base vão de com 725 até com 1490. Máximo de mana tem um valor em ouro de 2 por ponto. Regeneração de Mana tem um valor em ouro de 60 por ponto. A mana restaurada pela poção tem um valor em ouro de 0,35 por ponto. Sem Mana Os campeões a seguir não usam mana e são referidos como sem mana: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Mana como escalamento Habilidades do campeão * (escala da mana atual, não máxima) * * * , , e * Items * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. * restores 15% of your maximum mana on kill or assist. * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. Drains 20% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount for 3 seconds. * and increase your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks (on hit) consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice that amount as physical damage. Masteries * increases health regeneration by 1 for every 300 mana you have. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * Having buff, which is obtained by slaying . * The passive effect of and . * Using . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , and ). * Killing a unit while in possession of at least one . * Killing a unit while having mastery active. * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing . * Obtaining kill or assist while having mastery active. * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar, Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss. Abilities which restore mana * refunds the mana cost if it kills the target. * restores ( level) mana per kill. * restores 1% of maximum mana every second while the stealth is active. * refunds half the mana cost ( ) if it kills the target. * refunds 35 mana if it kills the target. * restores mana per hit. * restores mana per kill when turned off. * active restores % missing mana}} on hit. The value quintuples against enemy champions for a maximum of % missing mana}}. * restores mana per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores mana whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores mana to an allied unit. * restores 9 (1 level) mana per kill. On a champion kill or assist, he regains an additional . * will restore mana with a "Blue Card". * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. * increases mana regeneration by 1% for every percentage of mana missing. * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after 3 seconds of channeling the ability. ** restore 30-195 (27 | | | | }}) mana every 12 seconds on a basic attack. The amount of mana restored is doubled if the attack target is a champion. This does not apply to structures. Increasing mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items * / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Bonus caps at +750 bonus mana. +250 mana, |+60 ability power, +10 mana regeneration. Unique Passive – Insight: Gain ability power equal to 3% of your maximum mana. Transforms into at +750 mana.|2700}} * * * * * . 2 second cooldown.|3000}} * / maximum mana (max +750 mana) for each basic attack, spell cast, and mana expenditure (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). +250 mana, |+20 attack damage, +7 mana regeneration. Unique Passive - Awe: Gain attack damage equal to 2% of your maximum mana. Transforms into at +750 mana.|2100}} * * / (maximum +20 ability power, +200 health, and +200 mana).| +450 health, +450 mana. Unique Passive: On leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds.|2800}} * * * * / mana (max +750 mana) for each spell cast and mana expenditure. (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Gains +1 mana every / seconds. +250 mana, |+7 mana regeneration.|700}} * Variable Availability * Champion specific items * increases his maximum mana by 150. * increases his maximum mana by 300. * increases his maximum mana by 500. Masteries * increases your maximum mana by . Runes * and runes increase maximum mana. List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. Trivia * The maximum attainable mana is on Dominion at level 18 if he has: ** 6 or 6 (6000) (or any combination of both) ** a full Rune Page with runes (834.3) ** his own maximum mana (1490) ** the mastery (+5% maximum mana) :This combination will result in having 8741 mana. ---- cs:Mana de:Mana en:Mana es:Maná fr:Mana pl:Mana ru:Мана zh:魔法值